1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays (FPDs), such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light-emitting displays, or the like, have been developed to reduce the weight and volume of cathode ray-tube (CRT) display devices. Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light-emitting display device displays an image using an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) which generates light through a recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light-emitting display device has a wide range of applications, such as PDAs, MP3 players, cellular phones, digital cameras, etc., owing to various advantages thereof such as excellent coloring and thinness.